El Ritual del Beso
by Zareh
Summary: Él va a llegar tarde, como siempre. Él no quiere divorciarse.                                                          A veces un primer beso deja sobre los labios un estigma inquebrantable. Eso piensa ahora sentada junto al que pronto será su ex-marido.


Aclaraciones:

Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces, son del gran maestro Masahi Kishimoto *-*

- Hablan

_Recuerdos_

_"Pensamientos"_

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>~ El Ritual <strong>**Del ****Beso ~**

**...**

Están citados a las diez de la mañana en la misma oficina del registro civil en donde hace casi exactamente dos años se casaron.

Él va a llegar tarde, como siempre. Él no quiere divorciarse.

Hinata recorre el lugar con pasos lentos y recuerda.

.

_Había llegado con un vestido blanco ceñido a su figura, de falda corta hasta media pierna, escotado. Se había peinado con una trenza francesa. Se veía radiante. El lugar en cambio, era muy desagradable. Paredes de mosaicos amarillentos que le daban un aire de baño público al lugar, escritorios de metal grises y pesados, viejos. Litografías de naturalezas muertas en las paredes. En la sala de ceremonias, una foto de Hiruzen Sarutobi – cuya epístola se negaron firmemente a escuchar – al lado de otra de otra de Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari, apóstol del divorcio._

.

Naruto llega por fin. La juez les dice que tienen que esperar porque la boda de las nueve y media se ha retrasado. Silenciosamente ocupan dos sillas contiguas.

- Voy a mudarme a Tokio – dice su futuro ex marido con voz inexpresiva.

- Ah – responde ella, y luego piensa que mejor, y luego se da cuenta que se siente culpable otra vez, y luego se mira a sí misma a los doce años en la casa de Hokkaido, en donde conoció la culpa.

.

_Fue el día __que se mudaron a esa casa de dos pisos en una zona de prestigio. Una casa envidiable en comparación con las otras del rumbo, por su magnitud y el enorme jardín que a ella y a su hermana les encantaba._

_Se habían ido a vivir allá por que la mansión Hyuga había sido vendida después de la muerte de su madre. Era un sitio agradable y tranquilo._

_El día de la mudanza subió con su hermana, de ocho años, a la planta alta, a explorar sus nuevos territorios. De regreso su nana le advirtió que tomara a la niña de la mano. Fue demasiado tarde…_

_Hanabi se precipitó escaleras abajo en medio de un escándalo alucinante. Todos corrieron a levantarla. Estaba morada y como muerta, se había desmayado._

_Hinata se quedó parada donde estaba. Su padre se fue inmediatamente con la niña a buscar un hospital. La nana subió a su cuarto, y se puso a dar vueltas frente a la ventana._

_Su primo Neji comenzó a gritar que si Hanabi se moría sería culpa de Hinata. La nana se puso a gritar que no le dijera esas cosas, que había sido un accidente._

_Hinata se quedó muda._

_Después de un par de horas llegó el padre con la niña y su golpe en la frente. No había pasado nada._

_Un adulto cree que no pasa nunca nada, un niño sabe que todo lo que pasa es para siempre._

.

- Este lugar me recuerda a la oficina de la directora de la escuela… ya sabes, en Hokkaido – dice Hinata como para romper la tensión que los envuelve.

- Si, y la juez seguramente se parece a la directora ¿no?

- No recuerdo a la directora, a quien sí recuerdo perfectamente es a mi maestra Kurenai de quinto grado… era una mujer alta, de grandes senos y caderas que se veían perfectas con aquellos vestidos tan ajustados que usaba, ¿te había contado? Llevaba el pelo negro, largo y rizado. Todos los días se ponía las pestañas postizas frente al escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas, mientras el profesor Azuma Sarutobi, que tenía unos veintiocho años, la observaba desde la ventana.

La gente los mira, parecen una pareja enamorada contándose sus cosas mientras espera informes sobre trámites matrimoniales. Hinata continúa.

- A sus veintiséis años, la maestra Kurenai estaba enamorada del profesor Hatake Kakashi, un tipo alto, flaco y cínico, el hombre más cínico que te puedas imaginar. Recuerdo muy bien la tarde en que la maestra Kurenai lloró frente a la clase mientras el profesor Iruka de tercero la consolaba diciéndole que Kakashi no valía la pena, al tiempo que lo miraba con profundo desprecio y él sonreía con su habitual descaro.

Hinata guarda silencio mientras recuerda a sus compañeros de grupo, que tenían padres obreros, manchas en la piel; a sus compañeros que la veían como a un ser ajeno porque no decía groserías, porque tenía un apellido muy extraño y era blanca.

¿Se sentía por eso superior? Al contrario. Era una niña débil, ingenua, en un lugar donde todos sabían más de todo que ella, que en el fondo se sentía un poco ridícula con su cabello corto y sus bolitas de arroz. Y después cuando iba con su padre a fiestas de los hijos de sus amigos, en la ciudad, era la niña rara por ser la mejor vestida, porque no se iba en autobús al colegio, porque el auto de su papá era de lujo…

En esos años, en que se necesita tanto sentir que se pertenece, ella sólo tenía muy claro que había dos mundos: el de los felices y el de los jodidos, y que ella vivía en otro completamente diferente; repelida por los dos, sola, indefinida, rara.

Un largo aplauso en la sala de ceremonias interrumpe sus pensamientos.

Los novios acaban de darse un beso. Pocos segundos después sale la juez con su cara de directora de escuela y les dice que en unos minutos los atiende.

Por la puerta entreabierta pueden ver a los novios dando y recibiendo abrazos. A ella se la ha zafado un rizo. Está peinada como en los cincuenta, con un chongo formado por gajos de pelo rizado que más bien parece un sombrero. El color amarillo de su pelo hace que su piel se vea rosada… pero está radiante porque ha sellado con un beso la unión con su hombre, como Hinata misma en ese mismo lugar hace tanto tiempo.

Pero ahora el _Ritual del Beso _le trae recuerdos desagradables. Ante la mudez de Naruto se instala otra vez en sus propios pensamientos y en el recuerdo de otro joven, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

_Otra vez a los doce años, cuando vivió con la hermana de la abuela en una zona residencial al norte de Hokkaido._

_Tenía incipientes senos diminutos, piernas flacas, cabello lacio. Ni siquiera había comenzado a menstruar, pero pasaba largos minutos besando la pared de mosaico del baño de la casa de la tía, ensayando el día en que por fin un hombre la besara. Aplicaba los labios entreabiertos a la pared fría, cerraba los ojos y movía la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro como había visto que hacían en las películas. Chupaba en el vacío, los labios como ventosas. No tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba adentro de la boca mientras besaba la boca sin boca, la boca tapada de la pared del baño._

_En algún momento que ahora ha olvidado, comenzó el juego con su primo Sasuke, el nieto de la tía._

_Era un adolescente espigado, de bellos rasgos y piel nívea, de trece años. Nunca le había hecho caso. Era extremadamente serio y callado, no por timidez, si no por desdén hacia el mundo._

_Ella acababa de entrar a The Konoha High School, la habían inscrito ahí ante la promesa de la mudanza de su familia a aquella nueva zona residencial._

_Cuando por fin su padre admitió que la casa prometida para la familia nunca sería suya, y se dio cuenta de que el gasto que representaba el traslado diario de la ojiperla era demasiado, decidió que Hinata se fuera a vivir con la tía Mikoto Uchiha y sus dos hijos: Itachi y Sasuke._

_En algún momento, Itachi le anunció que Sasuke quería cambiarle un veintiuno. En aquel entonces se jugaba a sumar los números de los boletos del metro, todos lo hacían. Ya que tener un veintiuno significaba tener el pase a un beso. Ella también juntaba veintiunos, aunque no la hubiera besado nadie. Su primo era el intermediario entre Sasuke y ella. Comenzó así a mirarlo de otra manera, y él a lanzarle miradas breves y furtivas de vez en cuando._

_Una noche estaba en su cuarto, sola y en la penumbra, cuando lo vio pasar frente a la ventana, rumbo al baño. Algo le dijo que había llegado el momento. Lo que le asustaba no era que ella besara, si no que ella no sabía besar, no sabía cómo se hacía eso, y tenía miedo. Se quedó sentada en la orilla de la cama, con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho. Después de unos minutos interminables él salió del baño, desnudo, con la toalla enredada en la cintura. Se paró junto a la puerta de la recámara de Hinata y la miró expectante._

_- ¿Vas a darme un beso? – dijo casi en un susurro._

_Ella no respondió nada, no supo que decir. Él se quedó ahí parado largo tiempo. Luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, suspiró y comenzó a alejarse._

_Impulsada por la ansiedad, que sería luego una condición de su vida amorosa, por un resorte irrefrenable activado por el miedo a permanecer para siempre sola en ese cuarto ajeno, en penumbras, lo llamó por su nombre._

_Él se regresó – lo recuerda todavía como si fuera ayer – se acercó a ella, se inclinó sobre sus labios y puso la boca sobre la suya._

_Sentir su lengua dentro de su boca fue algo para lo que Hinata no estaba preparada. Todo su corazón parecía estar en su boca, todos los latidos. Era sorpresa y terror y un placer que pocas veces volvería a sentir desde entonces. No pudo corresponder al beso, no pudo hacer nada más que sentir su lengua. Después de un momento él se incorporó y le dijo:_

_- Olvídalo. Eres una niña – y se fue como había llegado._

_Después de esa noche jamás volvió a dirigirle la palabra._

_Ella sintió culpa y vergüenza, no por lo que había hecho, sino por no haberlo sabido hacer. Desde entonces el besar como nadie se convirtió en una obsesión. Aprendió a besar con todo su cuerpo, a acariciar lentamente con su lengua, a retener con sus labios los labios del otro. A dar besos larguísimos, a besar como si en ello le fuera la vida, como si esos minutos del beso debieran bastar para decirle al otro quien era ella, a darse en ese beso como si fuera para siempre, a besar de tal manera que nadie volviera a dejarla nunca._

.

Pero a veces un primer beso deja sobre los labios un estigma inquebrantable.

Eso piensa ahora sentada junto al que pronto será su ex marido, a quien nunca volverá a besar porque todo beso, es inútil. Eso recuerda luego de haber transitado por tantas bocas después de la separación; que la vida nos va viviendo diariamente y no podemos detenernos ni un momento a observarla, que uno a uno nuestros pasos se suceden y de pronto nos miramos andar como en un sueño.

Ella ha estado dentro de un sueño y se ha mirado mirarse sin poder hacer más.

¿Es la niña de doce años que no supo cómo dar un beso ni cómo quedarse sola? Ahora se pregunta qué fue lo que en esa noche le quitaron para siempre, ¿qué está buscando?

- Hagan favor de pasar, señores – dice la juez con voz grave y el ceño amargo del funcionario público.

"_Es como de caricatura"_ – piensa Hinata, y se levanta seguida por Naruto.

En la sala continúan los abrazos que el video persigue atentamente. La juez les pide que se coloquen frente al largo escritorio de metal y regaña a los novios.

- Señores, hagan favor de retirarse porque va a comenzar el divorcio… encima de que llegan tarde le entorpecen el trabajo a uno.

Hinata se siente enrojecer.

Naruto mira hacia atrás furtivamente.

- Ante mí, juez del Registro Civil de la tercera oficina, comparecen los señores Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata para ratificar su decisión de disolver el vínculo matrimonial que con fecha del 27 de Junio de 2009 se llevó a cabo en Hokkaido, Japón. Habiendo presentado la documentación correspondiente, solo me resta pedirles sus firmas...

Otra vez las plumas sobre el papel.

Hiruzen Sarutobi los mira desde la pared amarilla.

Los últimos invitados de los novios abandonan la sala y cierran por fin la puerta.

...

* * *

><p>Bueno pues aquí dejando este OneShot, espero les guste está basado en una historia que se llama exactamente "El ritual del beso" (:<p>

Espero sus comentarios.

By: Amy'


End file.
